This invention relates to a manipulative tile or other form of device which may be used as both a teaching and a learning tool. In one preferred form, the invention relates to an arithmetical manipulative device, which comprises a tool used to teach mathematical operation of addition, subtraction, multiplication and/or division. The arithmetical manipulative device or tile of the invention is designed so as to provide users thereof with a visual and hands-on method for understanding arithmetical processes.
The arithmetical manipulative device of the invention preferably comprises a series of blocks, tiles or other shaped objects which may be strung together, and which are movable relative to each other into a multitude of different configurations. Using the arithmetical manipulative device by moving the tiles relative to each other, either individually or in groups, provides the visual and cognitive input to facilitate the understanding of arithmetical processes.
Teaching of arithmetic and arithmetical processes is essentially carried out conceptually in most cases. While some students are able to grasp and integrate these arithmetical manipulations on a conceptual level, other students clearly benefit by having reference to a physical, visual and preferably manipulative device which provides a concrete manifestation of the concept. While various physical objects may have been devised over the years to help understand arithmetical concepts, the present invention has expanded on the development of a physical and visual device to help many students learn arithmetical concepts and calculations.